


Cold as Hell

by Loubrator



Series: Hide and Seek [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Famous Harry, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Top Harry, but dont worry its still, it's harry's ass that's being played with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loubrator/pseuds/Loubrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has thought about it many times, he really has, but he’s always been too shy to speak up about it. He knows Harry has been with other guys before him, he knows he’s dated some, and he also knows that he’s casually fucked some, but the question is: Has Harry ever been fucked by any of them? </p><p>or, the one where Louis has some ideas, and Harry isn't too opposed to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold as Hell

**Author's Note:**

> YAY so this is the last part of my series, and I hope you like it ! 
> 
> I wanted to play around with the idea of bottom Harry a little, but I still LOVE bottom Louis, so I couldn't leave that out, now could I? 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading it, and as always, kudos/comments/criticism are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Thank you for my baby Ariana for giving me ideas for this series, you're the best :*
> 
> Much love Xxx.

He has thought about it many times, he really has, but he’s always been too shy to speak up about it. He knows Harry has been with other guys before him, he knows he’s dated some, and he also knows that he’s casually fucked some, but the question is: Has Harry ever been fucked by any of them?

Louis is curious, to say the least. He loves bottoming, loves getting pounded and manhandled, he loves getting fingered and eaten out, enjoys it more than most things in life, and he wants to show Harry a new world. Now, he doesn’t want to fuck him, because topping has never been something Louis felt the desire to try, but he just wants to… Play. With Harry’s body. And see if he likes it.

They’re laying in bed one evening, pizza boxes strewn around the floor along with clothes on a messy pile, holding each other after Harry’s made Louis come on his cock twice. They’ve been cuddling in silence for about forty minutes now, enough that the come on Louis’ belly has started drying uncomfortably, when he brings it up.

 “Harry, babe, do you trust me?” he asks, peeking up at his boyfriend from where his face is settled in his neck.

He can see Harry’s brows furrow with slight confusion, before, “Yeah, ‘course I do. Why? What’s up?”

“Will you let me try something?” Louis asks, ignoring Harry’s question.

Harry looks down at him, his eyes still furrowed, and Louis knows he needs a better strategy.

“What are you trying to do?”

“Wanna make you feel good,” Louis explains as he starts kissing Harry’s neck softly, moving on top of him to have more space to move. He sucks on his adam’s apple and smirks when he sees Harry shiver slightly, before moving to his jaw and biting gently. “You always make me feel so good,” he goes on, peppering Harry’s neck with kisses, “make me come so hard,” he moves to Harry’s lips and kisses him deeply, panting slightly when he pulls away to whisper, “now it’s my turn to make you feel good.”

Harry smiles fondly, always fondly, before kissing Louis again. “You do make me feel good, sweetheart, love doing this for you. Love giving it to you.”

His tone is gentle and sweet, but Louis knows that he’s ready to go again. Perfect.

“I know, but why don’t you lay back and let _me_ worship _you_ for once?”

Harry’s eyebrows raise, a smirk playing on his lips. “Worship me, huh? That’s an idea I can get behind.”

“You can get behind a lot of things,” Louis rolls his eyes, making Harry laugh, and he moves to Harry’s chest to play with his nipples.

He sucks one bud into his mouth while rolling the other one between his thumb and forefinger, listening to Harry let out a small huff, doing his best to keep his hips from rising off the mattress. Louis knows that he needs to loosen Harry up a bit, relax him and make him trust him, because Louis knows how scary it can be, even if the outcome is enjoyable. He sucks a small bruise into Harry’s right peck, because Louis is nothing if not a possessive bastard and will do anything to keep the groupies away, before he moves down to his naval.

“You shaved your happy trail off?” he asks in mock- horror, noticing the lack of hair that’s usually leading a path to Harry’s groin.

“Yeah,” Harry rasps, shrugging, “wanted to look a bit smoother, dunno.”

“Did you shave down here as well?” Louis asks teasingly, pressing a smirk into the waistline of Harry’s boxers, his hand brushing Harry’s hard cock.

He gives him a small smirk, eyes on fire. “Only one way to find out, isn’t there?”

God, does he love when Harry gets cheeky like this. “Alright,” he murmurs before pulling the boxers down and letting Harry’s cock spring free, the younger boy hissing as the air hits his sensitive tip.

And he didn’t shave, not more than the usual trim, and Louis is relieved, because one of his favourite things about Harry’s private bits are definitely his pubes for some reason. Who is he kidding, everything of Harry’s is his favourite thing.

He isn’t fully hard yet, foreskin just beginning to stretch over his pink head, so Louis takes him in his mouth and suckles on the tip while holding eye contact. Harry takes a sharp breath and moves his hand to Louis’ cheekbone, tracing it idly while Louis does his business. Louis takes him in further, feeling the corners of his lips burn a little as Harry’s girth stretches his mouth, and he loves every second of it. He’d love to close his eyes and let himself enjoy It properly, get lost in the feel and the taste of his boyfriend’s cock, but he’s got a plan, and he can’t let himself get weak now.

“Yeah,” Harry mumbles as he brushes Louis’ hair out of his eyes, “that’s a good boy. Doing so well, baby.”

Louis keens at the praise, he’s only human after all, and makes a show of bobbing his head up and down until spit dribbles down his chin, tracing his tongue along the vein on the big dick in his mouth. He doesn’t want Harry to come yet, though, so he pulls away and jerks him off a little, smiling up at him.

“Did I do good?” he asks, already knowing the answer.

“You always do good,” Harry laughs lightly, scrunching his face up when Louis thumbs over his leaking slit, “You’re my favourite boy.”

Louis lets go of Harry’s cock and quickly moves up, crashing their mouths together and letting out a satisfied purr as their tongues slide together. Kissing Harry must be one of his favourite things in the world.

He lays on the side and motions for Harry to do the same, so that their bodies align and they can face each other. Harry thumbs along Louis’ bottom lip, his eyes fixed on the way Louis licks the tip of it, biting at the nail softly.

“My favourite boy,” Harry repeats before he leans in and kisses Louis passionately, his hand holding his jaw to keep Louis from moving. Louis whimpers softly, and he’d very much like to roll Harry on top of him and let him have his way with him, but he doesn’t allow himself to lose focus. He’s doing it for Harry, after all.

Harry moves down to his neck and starts sucking on his sweet spot, making him arch his back and let out a loud moan. “Harry- babe, touch my cock,” he whimpers, “please, Haz.” Harry does as he’s told without stopping the assault on Louis’ neck and reaches down to take Louis’ cock in his hand, moving his hand slowly and flicking his wrist ever so often. Louis feels like he’s going to lose it with the slow pace Harry’s going at, but he knows there isn’t much he can do. He isn’t the one in control, never really is.

“H-Harry, babe,” he gasps as Harry’s about to move down to suck him off, and Louis knows that his plan would go to shit if that happened. “Stay here, wanna have you close.”

Harry’s eyes soften immediately and he makes his way up to Louis again, kissing him softly, smiling at him. “Whatever you want, baby.”

Louis pulls him closer with one hand on Harry’s back, the other hand still working Harry’s cock clumsily, and they lay there for a little while, jerking each other off while panting wetly into each other’s mouths. The hand that’s been clutching Harry’s back trails down his spine, and Louis grabs Harry’s left buttcheek, digging his nails in and making Harry hiss.

“What’d you do that for?” Harry grins, bending his head down to nose along Louis’ jaw, leaving the occasional nip.

“Got such a peachy bum, Styles, can’t help but to cop a feel,” Louis teases, knowing well that Harry’s been doing more squats than usually lately, working out to tone all of his muscles. Really, _all_ of them.

“Says you,” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear with a small smirk playing at his lips, “got the peachiest bum in all the land. Could spend days on end eating it, baby.”

Louis lets out a quiet moan, his eyes slipping shut. “Prove it to me in the morning, then.”

“Oh, I will,” Harry promises before kissing Louis and immediately slipping him tongue, turning his head to change the angle, his hand never slowing down on Louis’ cock.

That’s when Louis sees his chance. He trails his finger lower, slowly but surely, until he’s at the very end of Harry’s spine, and he slips his finger between the cheeks. He feels Harry tense slightly, but he keeps kissing him to distract him a little, to make him relax. When he’s sure Harry won’t pull away, he trails his dry finger down to Harry’s opening, and just lets it rest there.

He knows Harry’s alarmed by the way the kiss slows, and eventually, the younger boy pulls away.

“Um… Lou?” he asks quietly, his brows furrowed, and but Louis doesn’t takes his finger away, just grips Harry’s hip with his other hand, and buries his face in Harry’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“Yes?” he rasps, acting innocent, and Harry looks down at him, a little confused.

“Why’s your finger on my bum?”

“Because I want it to be. Don’t you?”

He’d stop immediately if Harry were uncomfortable, of course, but Louis knows his boy, and his boy isn’t anything if not game for some experimenting. Louis’ gotten good at reading his body language over the years.

“I… am not sure,” Harry mumbles, and Louis brushes his hole again, pressing down gently.

“D’ya wanna find out?” he asks with a smile, kissing along Harry’s jaw, trying not to smirk when he feels Harry’s breath quicken.

Harry lets out a long and slow breath, before nodding slowly. “I think so.” After a small pause, “this the thing you wanted to try?”

“It is,” Louis smiles again, bending his head so he can kiss Harry’s lips, before whispering against them, “gonna make it real good for you, promise.”

Harry smirks and kisses him quiet, biting at his bottom lip when Louis resumes the movement with his finger. Harry has stopped wanking Louis off, but that’s okay, Louis knows Harry will reward him for this later.

“What exactly does my boy have in mind?” Harry asks, and Louis can tell he’s a little nervous from the way his breath stutters slightly, his eyes moving back and forth where he’s looking at the ceiling, and Louis loves him a lot.

“Not much,” he shrugs, kissing along Harry’s neck, perching himself on top of Harry’s body, “just wanna get a finger in you. See how you like it. See if I can make you come like that,” he looks up when he hears Harry moan with his back slightly arched, and this is new for them, Harry losing control like this. Louis is so ready to make it worth his while.

“Okay,” Harry whispers, more to himself, and Louis is back at sucking his cock, slurping for the effect. He was born for Harry’s dick, he muses as he deepthroats him without a struggle.

He lets his finger trail down to Harry’s balls, tracing them lightly to make his boyfriend shiver, and then goes further down to the skin behind, pressing down and making Harry’s eyes roll to the back of his head.

“Know ‘m sensitive there, baby,” Harry laughs shortly, quietly, his left hand moving in Louis hair, his right hand positioned behind his head.

Louis hums with a smile before going back to licking and sucking, never taking his index away from that spot. When he knows Harry’s close to the edge, he goes and wiggles his thumb between Harry’s asscheeks, pressing down on his hole again.

“God,” Harry exhales, “that’s a bit weird.”

“Bad weird?” Louis has to make sure, but Harry shakes his head.

“Not really. I don’t know. Not used to it.”

“Hand me the lube, please,” Louis says from where he’s lapping at Harry’s cockhead, thumb still nestled between his cheeks.

Harry reaches over to their bedside drawer, getting out a bottle of lube and tossing it to Louis.

“Haven’t you ever fingered yourself before?” Louis asks as he opens the bottle and generously coats three fingers with it.

“I did,” he hears from above him, “when I just figured out that I was gay and watched too much porn one night.”

Louis lets out a laugh, locking eyes with Harry, who looks at him sheepishly.

“Well, did you like it?” he asks quietly while beginning to trace Harry’s hole with his index again, pressing down a little firmer.

Harry squirms. “Eh. Wasn’t really earth shattering.”

“’s gonna be earth shattering now,” Louis smirks, kissing Harry’s hip softly.

“Well then, baby boy, show me what you got,” Harry breathes, and lets out a long groan as the first finger enters him, right down to the knuckle.

He’s tight, Louis knew he’d be, like a vice around Louis’ index, and so incredibly warm.  Louis knows his ass feels amazing, but that’s nothing compared to Harry’s, who’s practically a virgin there, and he’s honestly excited to give him that experience.

He wiggles his finger around a little, not yet thrusting in and out. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Harry mumbles, his voice deep, “’s a bit weird, but nothing I can’t handle.”

Louis nods and starts fucking his finger in and out, kissing Harry’s hip occasionally, and enjoys the way Harry moans from time to time, getting used to the new sensation. He adds another finger, then, and Harry arches his back, one hand clutching the sheets tightly.

“Oh,” he breathes while Louis thrusts, “that’s… Oh.”

“Want me up there with you?” Louis looks up at Harry, Harry with his flushed cheeks and wide eyes, legs spread for Louis to play with him. What a sight.

“Always want you up here with me,” Harry mumbles, and Louis’ there in an instant kissing him deeply and moaning into his mouth.

“You’re incredible for doing this, never knew you were interested,” Harry says against his lips, kissing them again.

“Don’t get used to it, though,” Louis smirks, “love getting fucked too much to give it up now.”

Harry only shakes his head with a smile and they keep kissing like that for a bit, before Louis reaches around and slips two fingers into Harry’s hole. Harry cuts off the kiss with a high pitched moan, and Louis starts kissing the column of his throat. Harry shifts so his thigh is on Louis’ hip, giving him enough space to move his arm however he needs to. Louis curls his fingers, searching for Harry’s spot, and he’s honestly trying not to bust a nut with Harry whimpering in his ear.

When he finally finds it, Harry keens high in his throat, throwing his head back with his eyes tightly shut. The flush has spread to his chest, and he looks absolutely stunning like this. Louis keeps pulsating his fingers against Harry’s prostate.

“Look at you, my manly man losing it for me, just from some fingers in his arse,” he breathes in Harry’s ear, biting his lip in concentration while fingering Harry open.

“God,” Harry moans, looking down at Louis, “you’re so good at this. _God._ ”

“Just Louis is okay.”

Harry chuckles lowly before moaning loudly when Louis flicks his wrist and drags his fingers a little slower. “You think you can be cheeky here, huh?” Harry pants, smirking down at Louis, “’m gonna fuck the attitude right out of you.”

Louis pouts cutely. “Wanted to make you come on my fingers.”

Harry laughs, rocking back on Louis’ digits. “’m not even close to that, sweetheart, but maybe next time, yeah?”

Louis’ face lights up. “You wanna do this again?” His fingers have stopped now, but he hasn’t taken them out of Harry’s heat.

“If you want to,” Harry smiles and kisses him, slowly and passionately, his fingers around Louis’ throat.

Louis pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the sheets, letting Harry roll them over so Louis is under him. He sucks a hickey into Louis’ skin, making Louis arch his back, and attacks his collarbones with bites.

“My good boy, my favourite boy,” Harry breathes, “wanted to do something good for me, silly baby. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, make me feel good without even trying, why would you have to surprise me?”

Louis shrugs, letting out a high pitched whine when Harry starts playing with his nipples. “Wanted to try, been thinking ‘bout it.”

“Yeah?” Harry growls, “D’you know what I’ve been thinking ‘bout, Lou? Been thinking about wrecking that little body of yours, fucking into you until you forget your name, baby.”

Louis arches his back and lets out a loud keen as Harry slips two fingers into him, scissoring them and thrusting deep. Louis’ still open from the sex they’ve had earlier, but you Harry always says that one can never be too careful.

“Now,” Louis moans against Harry’s hot mouth, “now, Harry, _now, please._ ” He’s been dying to get off for about an hour now, and he’s about to go crazy if Harry doesn’t get his cock in him.

Harry slicks himself up in quick succession, and soon enough he’s pushing into Louis’ tight hole, groaning when he has finally bottomed out. Louis immediately goes to grip his shoulders to anchor himself, almost screaming when Harry gives it to him hard and fast from the get-go. Harry puts Louis’ legs onto his shoulder so he can go deeper, and kisses his ankle while looking him in the eye, and Louis absolutely loves losing it like this. It’s great when he can do something for his boyfriend, but he knows Harry’s priority has always been and always will be, taking care of his boy.

“Like that, yeah?” Harry asks, snapping his hips against Louis’ bum. “You like it when I give it to you hard, baby?”

“Love it, Harry b- aaoooh, yes! Right there!”

“That the spot, baby boy?” Harry pants, letting go of Louis’ legs and planting his hands on the mattress next to Louis’ head, resuming the pounding, “whose spot is that, will you tell me? Huh?”

“Yours,” Louis whines, hiding his face in his bicep, gritting his teeth to keep from screaming too loudly. “’s your- ah, babe…”

“Are you close?” Harry groans, nailing Louis’ prostate dead on, and Louis wants them to come together, he needs to feel the sensation of having Harry come in him while he’s riding out his orgasm. It’s one of the best feelings in the world.

“Make me come, Harry… Please,” he begs, his eyes wide and glassy, and he moans at the filthy smirk Harry sends his way.

“My pleasure,” Is all Harry says before he buries his face in Louis neck and starts giving it to him hard and fast, gripping his cock to jerk him off.

Louis knows Harry’s close too, but he needs him to come _now,_ so he does the only thing he can think of: he slips two of his fingers into Harry’s hole and fits them snugly against his prostate.

“Wha- aaaugh, my _God,_ ” Harry shouts out, and Louis is gone when he feels the first spurt of Harry’s come in him, he lets go and stains their upper bodies white. Harry is fucking him through it and Louis feels his sides hurt, but he can’t stop whimpering for more, and Harry kisses him quiet, their tongues moving in sync.

When they’ve both slowed down, Harry throws himself next to Louis, tremors racking his body.

“It feels like I’m still coming… What the fuck?” he pants, and Louis would laugh if his body allowed him to.

“That’s how it feels,” Louis begins, his breath labored, “when you make me come on your cock.”

Harry looks at him then, lets his eyes linger on his lips, before darting out to kiss him deeply, hands in Louis’ hair.

“I love you,” he pants into his mouth, and Louis smiles softly.

“I love you too, my manly man.”

**Author's Note:**

> loubrator.tumblr.com


End file.
